bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CloudHiro
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Ichigo Kurosaki page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 17:37, 27 March 2009 Speculation Hello Cloud, I am Minato. First please don't undo an Admins edit, especially if u don't give a reason. Its always possible that u r right and the Admin is wrong, but that is very unlikely and in this case, once again, the Admin was right to undo u'or edit. We do not allow speculation(even if the Speculation says its speculation)on the pages. Only in the Forums do we allow it. Please read up on out Policies, specifically the Bleach Wiki:Speculation Policy before continuing to edit. Thank u and if u have any questions please ask me. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 20:30, December 17, 2009 (UTC) As per Minato's warning to you, we do not allow speculation in articles. The edit you made to Ichigo's page is speculation. Ichigo has never learnt any technique from fighting Hollow Ichigo but did copy Hollow Ichigo's Black Getsuga. However, he did not fight Hollow Ichigo to gain that technique, he merely learnt how to do it after watching Hollow Ichigo do it against Byakuya. Likewise, Hollow Ichigo learnt bankai at the same time Ichigo did. Thus negating the comment that Hollow Ichigo knows all of Ichigo's zanpakuto's secrets. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:37, January 11, 2010 (UTC) This is the third time you have been warned on this matter, so quit it already and familiarise yourself with the Speculation Policy. Once again, Speculation in articles is not allowed and the trivia you added to Ulquoirra's page is most definitely speculation. In addition, please do not edit closed discussion, especially when you have nothing of any importance to add besides groundless speculation. I have also gone back through your edits and removed the sentence you added to Suzumebachi (spirit) page as it was redundant. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 08:51, May 15, 2010 (UTC) As has been told to you many times in the past, there is such thing as the Bleach Wiki:Speculation Policy. Nothing has changed in the two years since you were first told of this. Do not add speculation to our articles. If it was not directly said, then it is your own speculation.-- Since you've speculated multiple times in the past and have continued to do so, despite the numerous warnings given to you, if you do so again, you will be blocked from editing this wiki. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:33, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Smart Person I thot i was the only 1 to connect tousen and ichigo's transformations together and thinking of the possibility that the vaizards may have the ability to use a Resurrección lol sorry i saw the message u put and i had to say something--Inuyasha-sama 01:39, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Edits As per being told before you seem to be keen to place speculation into articles. We dont make assumptions based on fan speculation into articles and the discussion on that is pretty much closed. There is no fact to your claim and we dont interpret what may or may not have happened we use fact, plain and simple. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:29, April 1, 2010 (UTC)